


A Love Story

by BabyMilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata, Boypussy, Crying boners, Cuties, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Top Kageyama, Vaginal Sex, he just can’t handle feelings, innocence kink, its not abusive, obsessive Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: What is Hinata Shouyou hiding under those shorts?Kageyama is desperate to find out.





	A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m alive!!!!!!  
> And I love Haikyuu  
> Enjoy
> 
> (Also sorry for any typos or errors I’m illiterate and a bag of meat)

Gross KageHina doc fic lol 

 

 

 

—— 

Kageyama sat on the sidelines, a rare occurrence. The squeaks and squeals of his teammates sneakers sliding across the waxed gymnasium floor did little to distract him. Kageyama, in all his glory, was compromised. His heart pounding, muscles tense, head in hands. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. About him.  
The sharp sound of coach Ukai’s whistle cut through the air, the blonde man saying something about cleaning up and heading home when Kageyama was approached.  
“Kageyama-kun?”  
Kageyamas heart lurched at the sound of Hinatas voice. His eyes locked on the gingers shorts for a moment. His thighs. The way the black uniform sat on his shapely hips, sweaty from practice.  
Unwillingly the black haired boy looked up at his teammate “what?” He hissed.  
“uhm,” Hinata hesitated “are you- are you okay?”  
“What do you think, dumbass?” Kageyama stood, glaring down at the boy. Hinata made a face, pinched, cute. Kageyama pushed by him, heading to change.  
He ignored his teammates attempts at conversation, laser focused on changing and bolting from the gym as fast as possible.  
Despite his lack of participation Kageyamas body felt weak and hot. His mind wandering back to Hinata.  
Hinata Shouyou.  
He had his suspicions of Hinata, how he was so fast. So agile. So small. He stewed on it, like now, thoughts and queries plaguing his mind as he remembered how this all began.   
“Hey” a classmate whispered to another faceless boy in class. “What?” The other replied, mouth hidden from the teacher behind his textbook. “I heard a rumor about some first year - shit’s crazy.” The boy laughed softly “I heard he’s got a cunt.”  
Kageyamas eared perked. Kageyama never considered himself one to gossip or get caught up in fantasy stories but the whispered exchange behind him was too interesting and ridiculous to ignore.  
“A cunt?” The other boy wheezed “what do you mean?” “Like-“ The boy began “he’s got no dick. A pussy. A vagina. Like a girl.”  
Kageyamas cock showed interest as well.  
“No way.” The other boy gasped “who?” His friend hummed in thought “Hinata? I think the name was? Something like that.”  
Kageyamas blood ran cold.  
Hinata? His Hinata? Volleyball Hinata?  
It wasn’t possible. Surely there were multiple Hinatas at Karasuno.  
Thinking of Hinata Shouyou, the little redhead, excitable and energetic, kind and determined, bent over with a flushed and plush pussy wet and open just for Kageyama.  
His face burned red.

Kageyama had to know. It was consuming him. Every moment of every day his mind was full of images. Hinata Shouyou. His face. His voice. His body.  
The worst part being Kageyama couldn’t even play volleyball, the very sight of Hinata in those shorts sent his blood rushing to his cock.  
He had to know.  
He prayed to whatever god was out there to release him from this tempest, from this raw need to see Hinata, to see whatever was under that uniform. The need to touch.

 

Then one evening after a stifling and difficult practice, Kageyamas salvation came.  
“Kageyama.” Hinata said, much too close. Kageyamas skin prickled, dick twitching. “Can I talk to you?”  
Kageyama grunted in affirmation. It was all he could manage in that moment.  
Hinata looked nervous too, large brown eyes avoiding his teammates dark blue gaze. He fiddled with his class uniform coat, shifting from foot to foot.  
“Spit it out.” Kageyama hissed, cheeks burning but thankfully hidden by the darkening shadows of the setting sun.  
“I - uhm -“ Hinata swallowed. “I really really like you and…. like, more than a friend and… I was hoping maybe you would consider going out sometime?”  
Kageyamas world came to a screeching halt. Angels sang in his heart, heat enveloped his body. “Yeah.”  
“Really?!” Hinata gasped, eyes glittering. Kageyama nodded stiffly, fists clenching.  
This was his chance.  
Kageyamas heart raced, his hand reaching for Hinata. “I’m so happy.” The redhead gushed, Kageyama could feel his excitement even from a distance.  
He was so close. His fingers brushed Hinatas arm.  
Hinata Shouyou.  
Little Hinata Shouyou.  
Kageyamas trembling fingers were about to grip Hinata when suddenly the booming voice of Tanaka could be heard.  
“Oi!” He shouted, bouncing by with Nishinoya in tow “you two better head home quick. Storms brewin’!” The thin haired teen featured to the ominously dark clouds overhead.  
Kageyama was filled with hot shame, being caught about to give in to his urges and desires. “Oh! Yeah! Kageyama, we can head to your place if you want! I don’t mind.” Kageyama jolted, a fresh wave of aching want washing over him.  
“Sure.” He agreed. 

Kageyama was out of breath.  
Hinata stood in his bedroom, oblivious, looking so petite and wonderful.  
Kageyama couldn’t help himself anymore.  
The ginger opened his mouth to speak but never had the opportunity. Kageyama suddenly shoved him onto the mattress of his bed, wrestling Hinata out of his trousers.  
“K- Kageyama-!” Hinata shouted in surprise, face turning pink. Kageyama was deaf to everything, blind to everything but this revealing moment.  
His heart pounding in his chest Kageyama stripped his new boyfriend of his underwear and spread his legs widely.  
There it was.  
A soft, pink, flushed pussy.  
The two boys sat in relative silence, their combined heavy breathing the only sounds filling the space.  
“Kageyama I -“ Hinata sputtered, but Kageyama wasn’t listening.  
He stared at the flesh before him, wet, slightly spread to reveal the tender pink inside. His cock was rock solid, tenting his pants.  
With a long breath Kageyama plunged forward , pushing his nose into the soft folds of Hinatas cunt. The small boy squealed, gripping Kageyamas hair. The dark haired boy rubbed his burning face against Hinatas hot core, nearly weeping tears of joy.  
Hinata was panting, moaning softly as the wet muscle of his boyfriends tongue swept between his pussy lips, lapping up the sweat and wetness, savoring the musky flavor.  
Suddenly it all stopped.  
Kageyama forced himself to pull away, sparing a glance at his flustered and aroused partner.  
“I’m sorry.” Kageyama muttered, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Hinata. I wasn’t thinking - I - I don’t know —“ he sobbed, embarrassed and ashamed but still violently hard.  
Hinata cooed, hushing Kageyama softly “c’mere.” He said, pulling his crying boyfriend to lay face-to-face.  
“It’s alright.” Hinata whispered soothingly “I love you.”  
Kageyamas engine purred, Hinatas tiny hand reaching down to stroke his member through cloth. With his lovers official stamp of approval Kageyama stripped them both, descending to kiss Hinata with intertwining tongue.  
Kageyamas fingers found the smaller boys stiff clit, much to Hinatas delight. He rubbed and stroked in circular motions, getting his lovers pussy soaked.  
Hinata gripped the larger boys arms with trembling fingers, breathing labored and desperate.  
“Fuck me.” Hinata gasped, thin legs wrapping around Kageyamas waist.  
They kissed softly, kips never more than a breath apart as Kageyama lined up his throbbing cock with Hinatas waiting hole.  
He pushed in, the heat staggering and all-consuming. Truly there was nothing better than this. No spike, no pass, no victory would compare to the wet velvety heat of Hinatas pussy.  
They fucked, fast and vigorous, the sound of Kageyamas headboard muted by their compiled moans and cries. Hinata squeaked when treated particularly rough, head thrashing and fingers gripping the fabric beneath him.  
Kageyama could feel his balls tightening and quickly pulled out, unsure of Hinatas fertility, and stroked his cock with a tight fist.  
Hinata watched with tired eyes, his own hand quickly rubbing and circling his clit to cum.  
Innocent brown eyes watched Kageyamas cockhead appear and disappear in his fist, pin hole winking and dripping. “I’m gonna cum -“ Kageyama gasped, goosebumps covering his sweaty skin. “I’m gonna - cum- !!”  
“Me too -! Kageyama-!” Hinata gasped harshly, hips bucking at the pressure of his own fingers.  
“Tobio!”  
With the cry of his name from Hinatas lips Kageyama burst, his hips thrusting slightly into the cold air as hot jizz shot from his dick onto Hinatas chest and stomach.  
Hinata keened, head thrown back in pleasure as his own cunt released.  
The two boys completely flopped like marionettes with the strings cut. They glanced at one another, love blooming in their chests. Their hands intertwined. 

 

Ten years later

Tonight was the night. Kageyama gripped the small cloth box anxiously, palms sweating.  
Hinata and he had been going steady for so long, through thick and thin, through every loss and victory both on and off the court.  
Kageyama has truly found his soulmate.  
Now was the time to show it.  
“Tobio!” Hinata greeted, throwing his arms around the taller man. They kissed enthusiastically, and Kageyamas stomach clenched. Butterflies.  
“Hey.” Kageyama nodded, grasping his lovers hand in his own.  
They spoke of little things, their days, work, friends and family. It was nice, domestic and easy.  
Hinata bolted to the kitchen, excitedly talking about a recipe he’d found online during his day off.  
Kageyama listened to every word as he fished the tiny box from his coat pocket.  
“— and Suga wanted to come by and try it, too! I told him — Tobio?”  
Hinata stopped short, suddenly seeing his long time boyfriend down on one knee in the front room.  
“Shouyou.” Kageyama swallowed his nerves.  
“Will you marry me?”

 

END


End file.
